FACES OPOSTAS
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Saga tem uma conversa muito interessante com seu outro eu. Um pequeno conto com o meu dourado preferido.


FACES OPOSTAS 

"Nem quando eu procuro descansar, você me deixa em paz? Por que me atormenta tanto?"-indago-o.

"Ora, e com quem mais eu poderia conversar aqui. Nessa prisão na qual me confinou e esqueceu?"-ele começou a rir, um riso carregado de sarcasmo. -"E tem mais alguém por aqui com quem ter uma amigável conversa?"

Estávamos em um lugar escuro, sufocante até. Mas pude vê-lo, aquele que sempre me trouxera tristeza e me fez carregar uma grande culpa. Fico em pé diante dele, ele continua sentado no chão, me encarando com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Sabe que não haverá nada de amigável nas palavras que lhe direi."-respondo irritado. -"Odeio quando me força a vir aqui."

"Bebê chorão."-ele debochou. -"Como pode reclamar? Eu que fui privado de ver o sol, de sentir o vento...me trancou aqui!"

"Merece o castigo."

"Pelos nossos crimes?"-podia ver seu sorriso quando disse isso.

"Seus crimes!"-rebato. -"Usou meu corpo, mas não a minha alma, meu coração..."

"Não me venha com esse velho discurso de 'Nobre Cavaleiro de Atena arrependido', meu caro."-e deu uma risada quase inaudível. -"Se bem que aqui é tão silencioso, que chego a desejar ouvir essa lengalenga."

"O que deseja então?"

"Apenas conversar."

Silencio-me.

"É tão difícil assim conversar comigo?"-ergueu uma sobrancelha. -"Sabe que aguardo ansioso pelas suas visitas? Elas me impedem de enlouquecer completamente."

"Tarde demais. Já é louco."

"Não me considero louco."

"Não? E como se declara?"

"Um visionário. Alguém que não tem receios de demonstrar suas ambições, suas paixões, que não se fecha nessa mascara de falso controle. Como se obedecer cegamente à deusa fosse meu único motivo de existência. Se desejar ter poder e força, se desejar proteger a humanidade através da minha força é me considerar louco, então a história esta cheia de loucos! Alexandre, o Grande... Atila... Qin... "

"Agora sou eu quem peço que pare com esse discurso megalomaníaco. Isso me dá dor de cabeça!"

"Tem treinado o seu sarcasmo?"-ele ri. -"Somos mais parecidos do que imagina."

"Não somos parecidos em nada! NADA!"-esbravejo. -"Você é a escoria da humanidade, um doente que tem que ser esquecido!"

"Somos sim."-ele responde com serenidade. -"Um dia admitira isso. E verá quanto tempo perdeu de sua vida sendo sempre tão polido, contido...sempre certinho e escondendo de todos o que realmente anseia!"

"Cale-se."-peço.

"Quando foi a ultima vez que experimentou os mais simples prazeres da vida? Que se permitiu ser humano?"

"CALE-SE!"-grito. -"VOCE É IRRACIONAL!"

"E você é racional? A razão personificada?"-e riu novamente. -"Sim, fui irracional, passional até. Nunca me neguei nada. Amei e matei com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Fiz o que pude para manter o poder em minhas mãos."

"Novamente só fala balelas."

"Talvez. Mas diga-me... Quando foi a ultima vez que levou para cama uma mulher, ou duas, e deu vazão a sua luxuria?"

"Que pergunta mais impertinente! Percebeu que suas palavras me soam ridículas?"

"Ah... Tanto tempo assim? Sinto falta de fazer isso!"-e volta a rir. -"Sinto falta de degustar um bom vinho, de ouvir uma musica clássica, de ter os prazeres da carne com uma bela mulher...de simplesmente viver! E o que me irrita intensamente, meu caro... É que você pode fazer isso e desperdiça todas as oportunidades vivendo enclausurado em sua prisão também!"

"Minha prisão?"-acho que ele esta louco.

"Sim! Aquele templo em que vive é a sua prisão. Você se confina ali e se fecha para o resto do mundo. Até os idiotas dos outros cavaleiros de ouro desfrutam da vida!"-ele esconde o rosto entre as mãos, parecia querer gritar, e com isso liberar suas frustrações. -"Ah...É realmente um tolo por não apreciar as simples coisas da vida, das quais sinto mais falta...andar, caminhar entre outras pessoas, ouvir suas vozes, os cheiros da cidade, os risos das crianças..."

Escuto tudo em silencio, esperando que ele terminasse seu desabafo.

"Acaso tem noção do quanto esse confinamento me faz sofrer? Desejava que tivéssemos permanecido mortos."

"Foi desejo dela que continuássemos aqui."-respondo finalmente-"E esse confinamento é o justo castigo pelos crimes que cometeu. Por todas as lagrimas que fez os inocentes derramarem por seus atos inconseqüentes. Que a loucura que o domine seja sua única companhia. E nada mais justo que eu seja seu carcereiro. Pois se continuar a depender de mim, aqui permanecera para sempre... Ou ao menos até a minha morte, e por conseqüência, a sua também."

"Ainda é um tolo para mim, meu amigo."-ele responde.

"Não somos amigos."-dou-lhe as costas, me afastando. -"Nossa conversa terminou."

Caminho, logo o dia surgira, e despertarei desse sonho, no qual ele me arrasta noite após noite... Desde que retornamos a vida. E então ouço sua risada insana. E suas palavras de despedida me causam arrepios... Pois sei que há verdades nelas.

"Estarei esperando por você. Quer você queira ou não... Voltaremos a nos ver."-gargalhou. -"Não pode fugir disso."

Olho por sobre meu ombro, e veja as trevas aos poucos o envolverem, arrastando-o de volta a sua prisão no ponto mais obscuro de minha mente, onde o confinei há anos. Mas mesmo assim, ele continua a falar.

"Somos duas almas desgraçadas, amaldiçoadas... Dividindo o mesmo corpo, a mesma mente... Faces opostas de uma mesma moeda... Nunca se livrara de mim, Saga. Sempre estarei por perto para lembrá-lo disso."

E desaparece.

"Somos sim, Ares... Mas enquanto viver, e meu Cosmo brilhar... Jamais permitirei que saia dessa prisão. Jamais."

Fim.

XD! Fic relâmpago que escrevi em menos de meia hora, em um momento que fiquei pensando em Saga e sua outra face, Ares. Uma conversa nada amigável entre eles, mas que mostra que apesar de não quererem, estão eternamente condenados a conviverem um com o outro.

. É um fic em homenagem ao meu amado, Saga de Gêmeos. Espero ter inspiração para outros.


End file.
